


Stage Worries | Thomas SanderSanders Fan Fiction

by SmiIey_Face



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, General, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Personality | Thomas Sanders - Freeform, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiIey_Face/pseuds/SmiIey_Face





	Stage Worries | Thomas SanderSanders Fan Fiction

"You can do this, Thomas! You've been acting your whole life; You can do anything!", Assured Princey as he patted Thomas on the back. Thomas sighed looking at the stage and the line behind him. He took a deep breathe and heaved.  
"I just don't know, Princey. I haven't had much time to practice my lines lately and I feel like... It won't work out", Thomas uttered.  
"Don't sweat it, kiddo! Your pops is right here to cheer ya' on!", Patton said, clapping happily.  
"Look, I know you guys support me and all but I just feel-", Thomas was cut off with Virgil's sudden appearance.  
"You really should've practiced more...", Anxiety disclaimed, heaving a breath.  
Princey pointed yelping, "Do not DARE ruin this!", Anxiety sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to ruin his performance. I'm just saying that he should've practiced more... he didn't do enough..."  
"But he did enough! He practiced every time after videos, he performed in front of his friends- how in the world did he not do enough? This is how much he practices every time!", Princey denied, posing in a dramatic stance.  
Anxiety gulped, "It's just... The last time we did something like this... He got tongue tied, tripped on air, and almost  _fell_  onto the director."

"But that was last time! This is now and we can't just dwell on what happened 'last time'. We have to move on from mistakes and carry on," Retorted Logan. "Stop saying things like I don't know anything... I'm just... I feel like it'll just turn out the same as last time. Choke, fail, and cry."

 "Ahhh, I see the prob-", Logic was cut off by Patton.

"You always see the problem Logic but maybe Mister Virgil would like it if you gave him a chance to speak.'

Logan would stare at Patton for a second before saying, "Very well..."

Anxiety would sigh, thinking on how to put it. "It- no.. It's just- not that..", He'd scratch his head. "It's just been a pattern lately, Logic. Nothing has turned out  **good**. It's been repetitive and so... So bad. And I know that I shouldn't expect everything to always stay the same but... I just can't help it but being scared."

"That's not how it should be, Anxiety! You must always be strong in face of-"

"It isn't like that, Roman. I just feel as if I can't do anything to stop this pattern."

"Nonsense, Virgil. It's not a pattern- it's when you start to think it's a pattern. When you think it's a pattern, you turn pessimistic about it, and when you're pessimistic, you put less effort into what you're trying to do. You can't simply just leave it be but allow yourself to change that 'pattern'. Use that 'pattern' as your advantage."

Anxiety looked down for a bit. "Look. I'm sorry for being extra about it... I just... I can't help but feel negative. It's my job, I don't do it for fun."

"Oooh, Mister McEmo, c'mere!", Patton would squeeze Anxiety tight in his arms.

"NEXT!", The director said through a megaphone.

"This is your que! Your ready, Thomas?", Princely said.

He'd nod. "You ready, Anxiety?", Anxiety would look at the stage and back to Thomas. He'd slowly nod with a slight smile that would fade back into his normal expression.

"En garde!"

* * *

 

Sorry for taking so long to finally finish this. Make sure to either leave a comment or kudos! Toodles!


End file.
